spiral_wars_shepherdfandomcom-20200213-history
Places
Back �� to Table of Contents planets, moons, asteroids, stations, systems, etc *Argitori System - in human space. Many asteroids — Styx and her drones nested in one of them. See Renegade *Balise System - human space, where Homeworld is located, and the city Shiwon, with Fleet HQ and Fleet Academy, and Erik Debogande’s home (R-1) *Brehn System — in parren / House Harmony space. Lots of rocks, debris, asteroids, with a mining population. "a late-stage proto-planetary disk — a solar system in formation, and still several hundred million years from maturity.” (D-7) Brehn System held Mylor Station until all 46,000 parren of House Harmony were killed by deepynine biological attack, and the station itself v-dumped (D-17-19) *Cason System - parren territory, House Fortitude. It includes Pashan and its moon Cephilae. "I judge Eldorat System to be known today as Cason System.” Kaspowitz’s eyes widened. “Cason I have heard of.” Shilu frowned. “Isn’t that a part of the Dofed Cluster that no one’s allowed into?” “Cason System is the central core to the Dofed Cluster,” Aristan agreed, with great intensity. “The Cluster belongs to House Fortitude. It is a protected zone, off-limits to any but the most house-aligned.” (KV-33) *Cephilae - a moon in parren House Fortitude territory. Drakhil hid the data core here. Cephilae is a moon with aquatic life, orbiting the planet Pashan, in Cason System, in the Dofed Cluster. Fascinating marine species that remembers binary codes forever. Phoenix Company called them toulies (D) *Chara - the moon Kamala has a floating security facility at Chara and a fortified vault on the surface. In Kantovan System (KV-10) *Cherichal System - in tavalai space; uninhabited except by miners (KV). “ UFS Phoenix had arrived at Cherichal System ten days ago, a nearly-uninhabited place, used by tavalai Fleet primarily as a mid-point between strategic locations. There she’d met the tavalai cruiser Podiga and two other warships, members of the rebel tavalai Fleet faction that had assisted Phoenix in her raid on the Kantovan Vault.” (D-1) 30+ ships clustered around UFS Phoenix at Cherichal System. Rebel Fleet ships: Podiga and Kanamandali, with rebel Fleet Admiral Janik. Also, Toguru, a State Department vessel, and Tantotavarin, a warship under Captain Kaledramani. Human Fleet knew him as ‘Killer Kaled’ *Croma Wall -- out on the galactic rim, in Do'Mela solar system. Near the Reeh worlds. Clan Croma’Rai supposedly rules Croma space, with other clans in various positions. The Croma Wall supposedly keeps the unfriendly Reeh out of the galactic interior, but in reality it keeps Corbi in reeh space, and outsiders out. The Tavalai paid the Croma to maintain the wall, according to corbi. *Defiance - a moon in deep space, flung far from its solar system when an early machine-race conducted an experiment. The moon is difficult to reach, due to small dark-mass points and spidery nebula, but access is possible via Lusakia System. The moon is missing a big chunk, and "that colossal hole, nearly five hundred kilometres wide, had been filled in with a steel city. Low gravity and exposed to vacuum, but a city” (D-15) **Defiance orbits a much smaller planet. Gravity on that planet is maybe 500 Gs. A singularity? “Sir, we don’t have the data to calculate it precisely, but to me it looks like the gravitational gradient is more likely cubed, not squared. So our moon is sitting on a more moderate plane of G, and from there it just falls into a bottomless pit" (D-25)u *Do'Mela -- sun and solar system in Croma Space, with a counter-productive assortment of 1,346 defensive fire stations scattered around "in a bristling array of red dots." They are perhaps status symbols, given that they're named after Clan families, and some are ancient. (CV-12). Do'Mela contains Croma planets Do’Ran, Dul'rho, Homeworld, etc.. “Do’Mela was enormous. The star was a big F-class, bright-white and stable, with a neighbouring gas giant that Erik guessed would have been twice its current size when this system first formed, having been blasted down to something smaller by the solar wind. Do’Ran was the fourth planet, plenty further out from its sun than Homeworld, but still in the habitable zone thanks to the sun’s size. Further out were bigger giants, including one of the largest rock worlds Erik had ever seen, and a huge crowd of outer-system traffic on Scan —big stations, surface bases, no doubts lots of mining and industry, everything a major system of a wealthy, successful space-faring species should be." (CV-12) *Do'Ran — planet in Croma space, in Do'Mela system. Ro'Gana. Home to Clan Croma'Dokran. "Do’Ran was the fourth planet, plenty further out from its sun than Homeworld, but still in the habitable zone thanks to the sun’s size." (CV-12) *Dul'rho - a planet in Croma space, in Do'Mela solar system. Clan Croma Rai's capital world. *Elsium — a planet in parren space, with the city of Chirese, where Aristan and Major Thakur engaged in a knife duel, a catharan. Phoenix shuttle landed in front of the Chirese Otuga (government building, parliament). See book 4, Defiance. *Gamesh — The biggest free city on planet Konik, in Kantovan Space. Home to varied species, including “Old Torganam” a retired tavalai Karasai Djara /sergeant. (KV) "Gamesh is a central control and supply node for the entire Kantovan system, more than any other Konik city, and operates many of the Tsubarata’s security functions from the ground. The Tsubarata (planetoid /asteroid parliament) is in geo-stationary orbit directly above Gamesh.” (KV-10) *Gogi System — Barabo space, bordered by sard space. It includes Leechi Station, an asteroid mining base, where UFS Phoenix found a repair shop. “Systems like Gogi were places where those who did not wish to be found came to hide." (R-32) *Heuron - a System and a station in territory humans won from tavalai, close to sard and alo space. Hoffen Station and Fleet HQ, with the sitting Supreme Commander. Professor Stan Romki lived on Faustino mining camp near Crondike Wellhead Seven (R-30). Heuron Dawn. A political hotbed debating Spacer and Worlder rights. “We’ve had it for nearly thirty years, it’s far enough back from tavalai space to be safe but close enough to mount attacks from. And it’s close to sard space, and pretty close to alo too.... and I just happen to know we’ve got a shitload of Debogande investment going on there. Shipworks and repair yards especially, perfect place for it with so much of Fleet there all the time. (R-21) *Homeworld - in Balise System, in human space. City of Shiwon. Fleet HQ and Fleet Academy is there, and Erik Debogande’s family home. *Joma Station - in barabo space. Close to sard space. Drone attack. *Kamala - uninhabitable moon orbiting the planet Konik, in tavalai space, Kantovan System, with floating facility at Chara and a fortified vault on the surface of Kamala. (KV-10) **“There was trouble on the hothouse moon of Kamala. Where the great Vault of Secrets is reputed to be located.” (KV ch. 33) **"The big hologram zoomed out from the Tsubarata, to show the red-brown world of Konik about which it orbited, and the outer moon of Kamala. “All vessels landing at Kamala must first land at the floating facility of Chara. Its location in the upper-atmosphere of Kamala is unknown at any given time. . .. clearances are given and received for each vessel to progress from there, down to the surface, and the Kantovan Vault." (KV-14) See Kantovan Vault *Kantovan System — busiest system in tavalai space, and perhaps busiest in entire Spiral. “Kantovan has a single G1 Class star, and three middle-distant gas giants with some enormous industrial operations—those three between them account for two-thirds of all the system traffic, there’s nearly a hundred million tavalai in those facilities alone.“ (KV-10) Kantovan System includes the great Tsubarata parliament /planetoid in orbit about the terraformed world of Konik. Also includes the moon of Kamala, with floating facility at Chara and a fortified vault on the surface. (KV-10) *Konik- planet in tavalai space, in Kantovan System, with about 30 free cities. "Species from all across the Spiral can emigrate and settle if they choose. There’s about thirty of them on Konik, countless smaller settlements, total population about a billion, barely a fifth of them tavalai. The biggest city you’ve probably heard of is Gamesh, right here on the temperate fringe.” (KV-10) The uninhabitable moon Kamala orbits Konik, with it’s inaccessible secret vault. The Tsubarata planetoid / asteroid orbits Konik, too (KV) *Lusakia System - in parren space; the moon Defiance is accessible via Lusakia System *Merakis - a moon with temples built by the Ancients, the Fathers, tavalai, etc. See Spiral history *Mylor Station — House Harmony in Brehn System. The deepynines killed 46,000 parren by biological attack, and v-dumped the station itself to bits. Deepynine Queen left a message demanding that UFS Phoenix give up Styx (D-17-19) *Naraya -- in Parren space, a House Fortitude planet -- "Naraya was the capital world of all House Fortitude, and this, Shonedene, was the ruling complex of House Fortitude, their equivalent of what the Kunadeen on Prakasis was to House Harmony. On this world there were somewhere in the vicinity of five billion parren." (CV) * Pashan - planet in Cason system, held by parren House Fortitude. The moon Cephilae orbits Pashan (KV-33, D-8-13) *Ponnai - the single inhabited world of Tontalamai System. Tavalai heartland, dating back 30,000 years or more. Over 12 billion tavalai live on Ponnai, and numerous stations orbit it. Captain Debogande and Major Thakur of UFS Phoenix went there to meet with officials from the Pondalganam legal institution, which has oversight on the Tsubarata (KV-11) *Prakasis - parren planet where Lisbeth first met Timoshene, Semaya, Gesul, and Tobenrah. House Harmony. The Kunadeen is on Prakasis — the seat of Harmony power — all denominations. (KV-11) The Kunadeen was destroyed three times and rebuilt anew.” (Kv 13). “The Domesh Temple is new, but built on the site of a far older, Tahrae structure that was destroyed when the machines fell” (D-8) *Rando -- Corbi homeworld, behind the Croma Wall, now Reeh space. Overtaken by reeh splicers, it’s now a laboratory for genetic manipulation. Several million corbi and numerous resistance fighters still live on Rando, but many have taken the fight to space. See Croma Venture *Shonedene -- "Naraya was the capital world of all House Fortitude, and this, Shonedene, was the ruling complex of House Fortitude, their equivalent of what the Kunadeen on Prakasis was to House Harmony. On this world there were somewhere in the vicinity of five billion parren." (CV) Gesul (Lalia, Lisbeth, Timoshene, etc.) unearthed an ancient hidden horrifying secret here. *Stat'cha - city of 14m on Croma planet Dul'rho, Clan Croma Rai's capital world. The election, or Tali'san, is held there. The Tali'san Council meets in Stat'cha as part of election process. *Stoya III - planet in Stoya System; formerly parren, with House Harmony temple Doma Strana. Now in tavalai space. *Tartarus - old drysine base built by machine-race eons ago. Recently a battleground: “tales of a battle between Phoenix and some unidentified enemy near the sard and barabo space, with a great Dobruta warship as your partner.” (KV-33) *Tivorotnam Station - where UFS Phoenix and Dobruta met with tavalai Fleet rebels: Admiral Janikanarada, Captain Delrodaprodium, Captain Toladini and Captain Panditatama. For human convenience, you may call them Admiral Janik, Captain Del, Captain Tol and Captain Pandi.” (KV-9) *TK55 - oddly shaped planetoid in Oran System, built into research station /lab, etc. Recently used by sard squatters and others. Tavalai call it TK55 and Dobruta is concerned about the sard presence (KV-22) *Tonchalda System — belonged to parren House Harmony / Tahrae denomination about 25,000 years ago. Then the chah'nas took the System. Legendary tavalai scholar Cheliratanga found Drakhil’s diary here — a 25-stamp-job (KV-8) *Tontalamai System — planet Ponnai is here. Tavalai heartland, dating back 30,000 years or more. Over 12 billion tavalai live on Ponnai, and numerous stations orbit it. Captain Debogande and Major Thakur of UFS Phoenix went there to meet with officials from the Pondalganam legal institution, which has oversight on the Tsubarata (KV-11) *Tsubarata — in Kantovan System, tavalai space. "The great Tsubarata parliament in orbit about the desolate-but-habitable world of Konik, the vacant seats for humanity in the great Chamber of Species left empty since Earth’s destruction a thousand years before. " (KV-10) “The Tsubarata, of course, is in geo-stationary orbit directly above Gamesh.” The holographics zoomed on the small planetoid. It looked like a big rock wrapped about its girth with a pair of giant, metal bands. “The rock itself is about eighty kilometres in diameter. Those twin bands are habitation rims, as on any space station, but on about ten times the scale, running on magnetic rails about the rock." (KV-10) *Tuki Station - in barabo space. colorful and friendly **where Erik Debogande got money from mommy -$13.6mil, via Jigo Trade, Ben Guring (DL-3) *Vieno - pretty planet in barabo space, where Charlie Platoon of Phoenix Company bought seafood in bulk *Vola Station - in barabo space, where Lieutenant Dale and an Alpha squad escorted Officer Karle to buy vipers (missiles), and where Supreme Commander Chankow talked to Dale *Zondi System - Corbi territory, behind the Croma Wall. Overrun by Reeh splicers. "...Zondi’s nameless moon. The splicer was in polar orbit, and the moon itself went around a large mid-system gas giant...(Cv-20) *Zondi splicer station — “Yes Major,” said Styx. “These systems were built by croma. While this region of space was under complete reeh occupation and control.” Trace’s eyes widened. “Built by Croma’Rai? The ruling clan?” ..."Croma traded with the fucking reeh!”(CV 20) **"The splicer itself was a standard model rotary station wheel —twin rims about a single axel, and puzzling in its location away from major space lanes. Croma-built, so it was rotating a little faster...It was a Class-B on the Spiral’s scale, holding anything up to five million people if fully loaded.” About ten kilometers across (CV-20) **Trees growing in the splicer dock: "This dock looked about five storeys high… but it was hard to tell because the interior was full of trees. Trace had never seen anything like it on a space station before." (CV 20) **"It was a hallway, but different from the hallways here. This one had large containers built into the walls, vertical cylinders, fed by thick tubes through the walls. Something about it set her nerves on edge… those tubes looked organic. Creepy, as though some malignant growth were gestating in the walls, fed by nutrients.” (Cv20) Category:Locations Category:Events